


The Purple Box

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Awkwardness, BOXES, Brothers, Embarrassment, Gen, Gift Fic, House Cleaning, Humor, Lingerie, Nude Photos, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, fic request, prompt on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Loki is cleaning out his apartment when Thor drops by. A fic for Karuvapatta </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purple Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karuvapatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuvapatta/gifts).



Loki was in the middle of cleaning the apartment when Thor rang at the door. It wasn't a complete surprise to see him; Thor always was the type of person to drop by unexpectedly. He had been on business with The Avengers in the area and asked Loki if he wanted to go out to get a drink at the bar across the street.

"A drink sounds great, but I'm in the middle of cleaning the house," Loki explained. He had started cleaning about an hour ago. It was harder than he thought; who knew that dust could accumulate in places he least expected. And that it could get so tiring. He had just finished the living room and felt like he wanted to pass out on the couch. 

"I'll help you," Thor said.

"No, you don't have to. I'm perfectly fine on my own," Loki replied. 

Loki knew enough that the best way to get others to do his bidding was to refuse their help at first. It worked like a charm.

"As your brother and friend, I insist," Thor rolled up his sleeves. "It will be done in no time. And we'll reward ourselves with that beer afterwards."

"Great! How about I take the kitchen and you move the boxes out of my closet?"

Thor gave Loki a friendly punch on the arm.

"Accepting help does not necessarily mean ordering others about," Thor wagged his finger at him. "I'll move the boxes. Nothing more."

Thor went down the hall into Loki's bedroom. Loki took the swiffer and went into the kitchen. He passed it over the kitchen floor, making sure to get each corner. Midgardian technology was incredibly useful. And time saving. Who knew that a mop could eject its own cleaning fluid and wipe it at the same time?

There was a thud from the bedroom.

"Thor? You alright?" Loki called out.

"I'm fine!" Came Thor's voice. "I just tripped and dropped a few boxes. Don't worry I'll put everything back."

Loki shrugged and went back to cleaning. 

For someone cleaning up a mess, Thor was making quite a racket. From what Loki guessed, his hand was swatting at something.

"Get back here!" Thor yelled. 

Loki let out a chuckle. He was obviously overreacting as usual. 

"Stupid marbles!"

Marbles?

He stopped. He racked his head, trying to remember how many boxes were in that closet and what was inside each one. One stood out. A purple one: bigger than a shoebox but not the size of a small package. The one where he had scrawled _For My Serpent's Tongue And A Pair Of Horns_ on the top.

Oh _shit_

He ran to the bedroom to find Thor on the ground, trying to pick up the anal beads that were scattered all over the floor.

"No! Let me get those!" Loki exclaimed frantically.

"Don't worry I've picked up the last one," Thor said. He grabbed the string that once held them and started to string them on again.

"These marbles smell like fish," he remarked.

Loki's face had grown pale.

"I'll clean this up," he snatched the anal beads from Thor's grip.

"It's my mess," Thor told him. "So I'll take responsibility."

Loki was trying to act like everything was normal but he was panicking on the inside. He rushed around the room, trying to look for every single item that fell from the box.

Unfortunately, Thor was quicker. 

"Lubricant?" He wondered out loud as he held up the bottle of K &Y Jelly. He put it back in the box.

"Thor--I--" Loki started.

But Thor had already moved on and picked up the cylinder shaped, purple vibrator.

"A back massager!" Thor exclaimed. "It's rather oddly shaped but I suppose it works well."

"It does. But not like that," Loki tried to keep his voice calm. He hoped that Thor wouldn't connect the dots and realize exactly what the toys were meant for.

Thor's hand groped about until he grabbed onto a bushy orange tail that was attached to a black, cone shaped cylinder. 

"Shouldn't this be in your cosplay box?" Thor asked, knowing that Loki took a liking to the hobby.

"Not exactly," Loki responded, grateful that Thor was not holding on to the end of the butt plug that was used.

"Well who am I to tell you. You know where things go," Thor said as he put the vibrator and butt plug into the box.

Loki scanned the room to see what was left on the ground. The dildo, lying just near the nightstand. The printed out nude selfies; some as a man, some as a woman, most of them landed wrong side up. The green lingerie set and garter belt attached to thigh-high fishnet stockings were under the bed. 

The dildo was the closest to Loki. If he could grab it without Thor noticing, he would be able to hide it.

His hand reached out and took the handle. He slowly began to pull it towards him.

"I'll get that!"

Thor had grabbed to the other side.

"No! I've got this!" Loki shouted. He tugged the dildo back.

"I don't understand what you're so nervous about! I'm only trying to help!" Thor pulled the dildo, and Loki as well towards him. 

"I can do this myself! Stop treating me like a child!"

Thor's hand slipped. His eyes bulged as he realized what he was holding on to. 

Loki had let go and could only watch in horror as Thor took the dildo again and held it up to get a closer look. It was one of those dildos that were incredibly realistic; a fleshy pink color, with veins painted on the side, a plastic set of testicles at the bottom, and a circumcised head. 

"This is a dildo," Thor said quietly. His cheeks were a deep crimson. 

Loki felt butterflies jumble about in his stomach. He wanted to get up and kick his brother out of the apartment, but found that he was frozen in his spot. 

"Then these instruments," Thor gestured to the box. "Are also for pleasure?"

Loki nodded, mortified.

The two brothers sat in an awkward silence. Thor gazed about the room, at anywhere except his brother. Loki had covered his face with his hands. 

"I'm sorry," Thor tried to apologize. "It was an accident. I didn't mean--"

"I know," Loki stuttered. 

"Look, I know that people have different interests in…things," Thor managed to look Loki in the eye. "I may not understand it…but I won't judge or make assumptions. It's your life. The only thing that matters is that you're safe."

"You don't need to worry about me," Loki's voice cracked. 

"Good."

Thor took a deep breath.

"I won't tell anybody. I promise. It'll be…our secret."

"Thanks," Loki tried to smile. "Not everybody can keep calm when they grab onto a dildo."

Thor let out a chuckle. Loki joined in as well.

"Well we have an apartment to clean," Thor stood up. "I'll take over the kitchen for you while you clear up here."

He started to walk out.

"No. Stay," Loki said. "You can help me. You've already seen my sex toys. I doubt that anything else would surprise you."

"Alright. As you insist."

Loki scurried about, picking up the photos and lingerie. Thor made room in the box for them and put the top on when everything was put in. Loki put the box on the other side of the room.

"I think we could use a break," Thor suggested. "You want that drink now."

"Sounds perfect," Loki agreed. "And you probably need a lot of explaining."

"Only if you're comfortable," Thor started.

"I am. But secrets are better kept if you understand them."

They started to head out. Loki grabbed his keys. 

"You know you look better than I did when I was your age," Thor pointed out. 

"Really?"

"You're more proportioned," Thor said. "If I took photographs then, they would come out horribly. Everything would be too big. Head, shoulders, muscles, even my phallus. And it bothered me. When you're young and having encounters with women for the first time, you notice that being well endowed is not as magical as they make it out to be. You're lucky. You don't need to worry about those sort of things." 

"That's something I'd never thought I'd hear coming out of your mouth," Loki exclaimed. "Maybe you should try taking nude pics. You could be wrong."

Thor laughed again. 

The door closed behind them.


End file.
